hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hurricane Michael (2000)
Hurricane Michael was a very powerful Cape Verde-type hurricane which struck the east coast of the United States, The fourthenth named storm, Fourth hurricane, and second major hurricane of the 2000 Hurricane Season, Micheal caused the third largest in the U.S history, 3.5 Million people alone evacuated in the following states: Virgina, North Carolina, Delware, Maryland, and New York. The storm was first designated on September 25, 2000 as it moved across the Atlantic Oceam, gaining Hurricane status a day after it was first designated over the ocean, and the storm lasted from September 26 to October 12, making it one of the longest storms in the basin, the storm reached its peak on approach on the Lesser Antilles with a 165 MPH, a Category 5. Micheal was once predicted to make landfall in Puerto Rico as a major hurricane, but it soon moved away, moving towards the north-east instead of the south, Micheal caused historic surge in the Bahamas, making it the tenth costliest storm in the Bahamas history, causing a whopping 124 million dollars alone in the Bahamas, as it moved north, it hit South Carolina as a Category 4, creating 1-1,000 floods in the Carolina's and Virgina. Meteorological history Micheal originated from a wave coming from the coast of Africa on September 20, but it did not get recongized as Micheal until September 26, 6 days after formation off the coast of Africa, in less than 48 hours, on September 28 it reached its 165 MPH peak in the open waters on the atlantic ocean, it made its first landfall in the Lesser Antilles, making extensive damage in the area on September 30, the storm soon bearly made category 2 landfall in Puerto Rico on October 1, it moved across the open waters in the Altantic once again, intesfying further on October 2, as it made the Category 4 landfall in South Carolina on October 4, as it moved up north, causing major flooding, the storm was last detected on October 8 in Quebec, Canada. Preparations Late on September 28, the National Weather Service Office in San Juan, Puerto Rico, put the first hurricane watches in the US, the watches were changed to warnings in September 29, all warnings and watches were discontinued on September 30, as it moved offshore from Puerto Rico, Governer of South Carolina, Georgia, and North Carolina soon declared states of emergencies on September 30. Impact Hurricane Micheal caused $52 Billion dollars (2000 USD), making it one of the costliest storm in U.S history, and being the costliest for 5 years, until Katrina beat its record in 2005, along with a additional 2 billion dollars in Puerto Rico and the Lesser Antilles, so that means around $54 billion dollars in damage was in total. Retirement Due to massive damage in the Lesser Antilles and the US mainland, the name Michael was retired in the spring of 2001, and will replaced my Manny ahead of the 2006 Atlantic Hurricane season. Category:Atlantic hurricanes